


Клуб Шерлока Холмса

by wakeupinlondon



Series: support group and a pub [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывшие соседи Шерлока Холмса — не единственные, кому необходимы группа поддержки и паб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клуб Шерлока Холмса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sherlock Holmes Club](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153137) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Sherlock Holmes.  
> Беты: reed_sugar, Инс из Альмалексии.

Клуб «Шерлок Холмс — высокомерный гад, и нам надо на это пожаловаться» собирался в случайном пабе примерно каждую среду, когда за неделю скапливалось достаточно злости, которую необходимо было выплеснуть. Иногда они встречались по вторникам — и такие недели никто не хотел сохранять в памяти.

Лестрейд считал себя участником-основателем, но на деле альянс образовывала вся столичная полиция. Это была самая грандиозная система связей, существующая вне интернета. Вскоре каждый первый полицейский рано или поздно встречался с каждым вторым полицейским в случайном пабе где-то в Лондоне, и назначали такие встречи отнюдь не ради рабочих вопросов.

— Готова спорить, его хватит на два дня, — весело произнесла Донован.

— А я ставлю на два часа, — возразил Андерсон. — На идиота он не похож.

— Ты-то знаешь, — пробормотал Лестрейд в свою пинту и сразу же извинился, хотя и знал, что все они поняли. Досадой, которую вызывали грубость и бестактность Шерлока Холмса, необходимо было поделиться. Когда кто-то в ярости проносился мимо и жаловался из-за пустяков, стало суровой реальностью небрежно ответить: «А, только встретил Холмса, что ли? На этот раз я тебя прощаю, но, к твоему сведению, Андерсон был прямо там…»

— Ну перестань, — подмигнула Донован. — Сам на что поставишь?

Лестрейд задумался, тщательно взвешивая в уме то, как Шерлок сказал «он со мной», будто это все объясняло, и как Шерлок звучал несколько… ошеломленно — да, ошеломленно было хорошим словом, безопасным словом, — когда сказал Джону, что «не против», чтобы ему делали комплименты. Лестрейд абсолютно точно не думал о смысле слов Шерлока, когда тот говорил о стрелке, или о его подскочившем пульсе, когда Шерлок увидел своего соседа.

— Неделя, — сказал он.

— Неделя? — Донован поперхнулась.

Появление Шерлока Холмса в рабочий день моментально будто продляло этот самый день еще на десять часов. Даже полчаса рядом с Холмсом казались похожи на особо нудную, бесконечную игру в крикет.

— Вы их не видели, когда он ползал по месту преступления, — продолжил Лестрейд. — Я бы назвал это флиртом, если бы в комнате не было трупа.

— В таком случае я бы точно назвал это флиртом, — сказал Андерсон.

Донован согласно фыркнула:

— Будто наличие в комнате трупа имеет значение для Шерлока Холмса.

— Конечно, имеет, — простодушно сказал Лестрейд. Подождал, пока они обратят к нему вопрошающие взгляды. — Для Холмса это почти что создает атмосферу.

— Брр, — Донован картинно содрогнулась. — И все равно — неделя? Ты с ума сошел?

— Ну, недели этому бедному придурку как раз хватит, чтобы понять, какую он совершил ошибку…

— День без дела об убийстве должен донести до него эту мысль, — сказал Андерсон. — Вы же знаете, что Холмс делает, когда ему скучно, так? Ему лень даже двигаться, сидит и стреляет наугад в ближайшего человека. И им окажется врач. Или его домовладелица, но вообще, думаю, даже он, пожалуй, заречется выводить из себя человека, у которого снимает квартиру.

— В таком случае даже ему следовало бы сообразить не выводить из себя человека, с которым снимает квартиру, — сухо произнес Лестрейд. — В любом случае я ставлю на неделю — не знаю, заметили ли вы, но тот глупец, судя по всему, находит выводы Холмса «увлекательными». За неделю это впечатление развеется, и когда пройдет новизна от соседства с кем-то, кто не считает его полным придурком, Холмс сам его прогонит — ничего не сможет с собой поделать.

— Я все же считаю, что это долго, — засомневался Андерсон.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что кто-то может посчитать Шерлока Холмса занятным, — пробормотала Донован. — То, как он все узнаёт, просто взглянув на тебя, — это не круто, это жутко до чертиков.

— Для этого должен быть какой-то термин, — задумался Андерсон. — Когда находишь что-то жуткое сексуальным.

— Так и есть, — сказала Донован. — Фетиш на кошмары.

— Я имел в виду подобающий медицинский термин, — произнес Андерсон, как ему наверняка показалось, с достоинством.

— ...Ты что, только что заявил, что эти двое — больше, чем друзья? — слабым голосом сказал Лестрейд. И это после всех усилий не видеть ничего необычного в том, как они между собой общаются…

— Ну, они довольно быстро съехались… И он весь заупрямился, когда я сказала держаться от Шерлока подальше, — Донован призадумалась. — Знаете, это как когда мама говорит тебе не встречаться с типом, у которого татуировки на костяшках, но из-за этого он только начинает тебе еще больше нравиться…

— Могу с уверенностью сказать: данная ситуация не из числа тех, что входят в мой личный опыт, — отрезал Лестрейд. — Как насчет тебя, Андерсон?

— Сегодня что, день подтрунивания над Андерсоном?

— А мне показалось, что мы разделили боль примерно поровну, — осторожно произнес Лестрейд, избегая смотреть на возмущенное лицо Андерсона. — Обычно Шерлок доставляет тебе столько неприятностей, что мне становится легче лишь от одного взгляда на тебя, но сегодня я этого совсем не чувствую.

— Вот знаете, я запросто могу это представить, — протянула Донован, игнорируя их обоих и помешивая трубочкой остатки своего коктейля. — Псих такой: «Ну, ощущение вполне приятное, пусть это и не совсем гигиенично, но, боюсь, я не до конца понимаю, в чем вся прелесть… увеличь давление своих губ еще на тринадцать процентов, и мы получим что-то, заслуживающее дальнейших экспериментов». И доктор такой: «Серьезно? Ты уверен, что не предпочел бы свою правую руку?» И…

— Донован, где-то это наверняка преступление — психически травмировать своего начальника!

— Мы не при исполнении, инспектор, — бодро подметила она.

— Но будем завтра, и я могу поменять расписание дежурств.

— Все в порядке, сэр. Как ты сказал: самое долгое, что мы им дали, — неделя.

***

Неделю спустя они встретились в «Голове короля» (речь шла, разумеется, о голове Генриха VIII, очевидного чемпиона по пьянству) сравнить записи об очередном только что проведенном изъятии наркотиков на Бейкер-стрит с целью узнать, что там творится. И мрачно смотрели на деньги, невинно лежащие в центре стола, — теперь им предстояло стать чаевыми крайне везучей барменши.

— Поверить в это не могу, — слабо сказал Андерсон. — Правда не могу.

— И я, — сказала Донован. — То есть, конечно, я упрямилась насчет Кевина из-за того, что моей маме он не нравился, но в итоге все же его бросила, когда поняла, что он все равно был кошмарным бойфрендом…

— Мм, — сказал Лестрейд, пытаясь выразить «Сержант Донован, я понижу вас в должности, если вы опять заставите меня обдумывать сексуальную жизнь Шерлока Холмса» в одном бессвязном, полном страдания звуке. В кармане у Лестрейда лежала пуля, и судя по ней, Джон Уотсон уходить не намеревался, а также шутливые предположения Донован о жизни в 221Б могли оказаться более правдивыми, чем сперва можно было подумать. Лестрейд правда надеялся, что это всего лишь проявился солдатский инстинкт. Обычно люди были готовы убить Шерлока Холмса в течение дня первой с ним встречи, а не убить за него.

— Но нет, — продолжила Донован, либо ничего не замечая, либо успешно делая вид. — Уже неделя, и это очевиднее, чем когда-либо. Клянусь, каждый раз, когда они смотрели друг на друга, я ожидала увидеть радуги и сердечки — или хотя бы нож, чтобы разрезать напряжение.

Андерсон издал звук, отдаленно напоминающий «тьфу».

— Салли, ну зачем?

— Только не говори, что ты не заметил! Не то чтобы они особо скрывали, так? Клянусь, то, как он произносит «Шерлок», — я чувствую себя немного грязно оттого, что просто это слышу.

— Теперь ты уже перегибаешь палку, — сказал Лестрейд, тут же приободрившись при мысли, что, возможно, Донован все это показалось. Было бы славно. Быть может, он бы даже смог прекратить окидывать эту парочку подозрительными взглядами, когда они оба появлялись в Скотланд-Ярде, а Шерлок мог бы выглядеть менее «хмм, что именно я такого делаю, что психически тебя травмирует, и как я могу поспособствовать твоему самовредительству?» при каждой их встрече.

— Может, самую малость, — призналась она. — Но не намного! Я тебя умоляю, ни разу не слышала, чтобы ты так произносил имя своего лучшего друга.

— Это потому, что с моим лучшим другом ты не знакома, — сказал Лестрейд.

— Да, но ты бы все равно не произносил так его имя, разве нет?

— ...Нет, — согласился Лестрейд и добавил еще один пункт в список причин, почему Донован следует понизить.

— Придется тебе начать стучаться в их квартиру, а не попросту входить, — сказала Донован. Лестрейд затруднялся определить, была ли она чрезвычайно хитрой или же действительно ничего не замечала.

— Я не хочу учиться стучать, — несчастливо сказал Лестрейд. — Почему я должен учиться стучать? От этого я буду еще больше чувствовать себя просителем.

— И изъятия наркотиков придется планировать осторожнее, — добавил Грегсон, переживший общение с Холмсом самым последним. — Не хотелось бы застать их за чем-нибудь.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что произошло в моем мозгу, когда ты это сказал? Там появилась надпись «критическая ошибка» и все слетело с катушек, как в проклятой Windows Vista.

— Если мы их застанем, это как раз будет вполне себе виста.

— Критическая ошибка, системный сбой, пожалуйста, дождитесь перезапуска.

***

Три недели спустя Джон Уотсон так и не сбежал в ужасе, и всеобщее мнение было таково, что если он продержался три недели, то, вероятно, останется надолго. Фокус клуба «Шерлок Холмс — высокомерный гад, и нам надо на это пожаловаться», всегда готового на пари, плавно переместился на связанную с этим тайну.

— Голоден?

— Да.

— Ужин?

— О да.

— Боже мой, — выдохнула Донован, наблюдая, как они удаляются. Стояли ли они на шаг ближе друг к другу, чем можно было ожидать? Это было чертовски несправедливо, что Лестрейду приходилось беспокоиться о том, насколько большое расстояние должно сохраняться между двумя друзьями по стандартному социальному этикету. Он правда собирался понизить Донован, ради сохранения душевного равновесия, он не мог иначе. — Они ведь на самом деле говорили не о еде, да?

— Андерсон, не спра… — рявкнул Лестрейд, но еще тогда, когда слова сорвались с губ, понял, что уже было слишком поздно.

— А о чем еще они могли говорить?

Лестрейд застонал.

— О призовом сексе, — беспощадно произнесла Донован.

— Андерсон, когда мы дойдем до «Гренадера», первый раунд за твой счет, — сказал Лестрейд. Не было смысла притворяться, что его это не травмировало, но он все равно изо всех сил старался звучать нормально. — Донован, ты… В следующий раз, когда Холмс зайдет, тебе придется говорить с ним полных десять минут.

Тем не менее у него было нехорошее предчувствие, что когда они дойдут до паба, все станет только хуже. Таким уж был «Гренадер». Там был призрак и все такое.

***

И хуже стало. Спаси его Боже, Хопкинс ждала его.

— Это правда? — требовательно спросила Хопкинс.

Должно быть, Лестрейд выглядел таким же тормозом, каким Шерлок его постоянно называл, поскольку она нетерпеливо вздохнула.

— Шерлок Холмс, — огрызнулась она. — Он и этот его «сосед», это правда?

Мозг Лестрейда сделал маленькое скорбное сальто в знак протеста. В конце концов Лестрейд смог выдавить из себя «Мм». Хопкинс, кажется, приняла это за согласие.

— Господи, это несправедливо! — взвыла Хопкинс. Лестрейд не был уверен, с кем она разговаривает; похоже, она грозила кулаком потолку. — Даже у Шерлока Холмса выходит перепихнуться чаще, чем у меня! Мне придется купить кота и приготовиться к неизбежному.

Лестрейд котов любил, поэтому не понял, что в этом неприятного.

— Не хочу быть сумасшедшей кошатницей! — воскликнула Хопкинс. Она выглядела глубоко разочарованной подобным предательством со стороны мироздания. — Я не люблю котов! У меня аллергия!

— Так и не покупайте кота, — посоветовал ей Лестрейд, гадая, неужели он единственный, кому удалось сохранить хотя бы щепотку здравомыслия после продолжительного контакта с Шерлоком Холмсом.

— Быть сумасшедшей собачницей — совсем не вариант, инспектор, — уныло сказала Хопкинс, понурив плечи.

— Я не понимаю, с чего вы взяли, что останетесь в одиночестве, если не брать в расчет животных, — возразил Лестрейд.

Хопкинс окинула его взглядом «ты последний идиот, упускающий кое-что совершенно очевидное», который всем сотрудникам Лестрейда — или тем, кто провел в компании Шерлока Холмса больше минуты, — был хорошо знаком.

— Шерлок Холмс, — произнесла она очень медленно и четко, — занимается сексом больше меня. Шерлок. Холмс. Это во всех смыслах неправильно и только доказывает, что мне явно суждено остаться в одиночестве, если даже такой чудила может себе кого-то найти, а я — нет.

— Э-э... Прошу прощения? — предложил Лестрейд, хотя и сам не понимал, за что извинялся.

— Не стоит, инспектор, — утомленно ответила Хопкинс. — Я знаю, когда вселенная пытается мне что-то сказать. Если я вам понадоблюсь, я буду в зоомагазине.

Лестрейд не мог понять, когда мир перестал быть разумным, но подозревал, что виноват в любом случае был Андерсон.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он. — Ставлю десятку на то, что неопровержимые доказательства этой… связи Холмса и Уотсона найдутся к следующему месяцу.


End file.
